Transformers: The Series
Transformers: The Series, often shortened to Transformers, is a series by Billy2009. The series takes elements from both the Transformers G1 TV series and comic books, along with the Beast Wars/Beast Machines: Transformers ''TV series, the ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series) ''TV series, the ''Unicron Trilogy Transformers ''TV series, the ''Transformers Cinematic Universe film series, the Transformers: Animated TV series, and the Transformers Aligned Universe. Cast & Characters Autobots Main Autobots Founding Members * Optimus Prime- Leader of the Autobots, he's brave, heroic, honorable, jolly, benevolent, wise, noble, and kind-hearted who respect his fellow comrades. He become a new leader after his father, Sentinel was killed by his former friend, Megatron, which he still seek to average his father's death, he wield a battle axe. Transforms into a semi-truck while the trailer become his jetpack/backpack. Voiced by Brian Bloom. * Bumblebee- The Autobots' youngest member and scout(in-training), * Ratchet- An elderly grouchy, yet kind-hearted medic, * Jazz- The Autobots' second-in-command, * Ironhide- Optimus' closest friend and the Autobots' weapons expert, Addition Members * Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus- * Rodimus- * Blurr- * Perceptor- * * * Wreckers * Impactor- * Springer- * Roadbuster- * Sandstorm- * Whirl- * Topspin- * Broadside- * Pyro- * Leadfoot- Dinobots * Grimlock- Leader of the Dinobots and possibly the most powerful Autobot ever in history, * Slug- * Swoop- * Sludge- * Snarl- * Slash- Aerialbots * Superion- The combine form of the Aerialbots, ** Silverbolt- ** Firefly- ** Skydive- ** Slingshot- ** Air Raid- Protectobots * Defensor- ** Hot Spot- ** Streetwise- ** Groove- ** Blades- ** First Aid- Technobots * Computron- ** Scattershot- ** Strafe- ** Lightspeed- ** Afterburner- ** Nosecone- Buildbots * Landfill- ** Wedge- ** Hightower- ** Heavy Lord- ** Quickmix- ** Widelord- Primes * Prima- * Vector Prime- * Solus Prime- * Onyx Prime- * Nexus Prime- * Amalgamous Prime- * Alchemist Prime- * Alpha Trion- * Quintus Prime- * Micronus Prime- Maximals * Leobreaker- * Rhinox- * Rattrap- * Cheetor- * Tigatron- * Depth Charge- * Airazor- Other Autobots * Primus- * Sentinel Prime- * * * Decepticons Main Decepticons Founding Members * Megatron- The all-powerful, dangerous, deadliest, power hungry, ruthless, shameless, * Starscream- * Soundwave- ** Ravage- ** Laserbeak- ** Rumble- * Barricade- * Crowbar- * Blackout- * Shockwave- Addition Members * Vehicons * Strika- * Obsidian- * Tankor- * Spy Streak- Insecticons * Shrapnel- * Kickback- * Bombshell- * Waspinator- Constrcuticons * Devastator- The combine form of the Constructicons and the first Decepticon combiner, ** Scrapper- The leader of the Constructicons, ** Long Haul- ** Mixmaster- ** Hook- ** Bonecrusher- ** Scavenger- Combaticons * Bruticus- ** Onslaught- ** Swindle- ** Vortex- ** Brawl- ** Blast Off- Stunticons * Menasor- ** Motormaster- ** Breakdown- ** Drag Strip- ** Dead End- ** Wildrider- Predacons * Predaking- * Headstrong- * Divebomb- * Overkill- * Sky-Byte- Other Decepticons * Megatronous/Fallen- * Liege Maximo- * Nova Prime/Nemesis Prime- * * * Humans Main Humans * Other Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron- * Sideways- * Lockdown- Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Designs * Trivia * Category:Fan Fiction Category:Articles by Billy2009